Premios Platino
by Ese gato en el tejado
Summary: No tengo ganas de ir a estos premios. Pero, ahí va a estar toda mi familia. ¿Valdrá la pena asistir? Nunca pensé que podía sentirme tan a gusto con ellos. (México POV)


Hetalia no me pertenece. Yo solo hago esto por el gusto de entretenerme a mí y a los demás sin fines de lucro. México, mi México OC, ese si me pertenece.

Advertencias: Ninguna.

Capítulo único.

00000000000000000000000000

No estoy seguro de que hago en este lugar. Comienzo a cuestionarme porque vine para empezar.

Con mil y un cosas que arreglar, y yo aquí de "fiesta". Por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Pero no voy a negar una cosa. Me siento extrañamente bien. He reído, he sonreído en lo que va del día. Casi inconscientemente.

Nos invitaron a todas las naciones que estamos involucradas en esto. Paradójicamente somos nosotros las naciones pero estamos sentados hasta atrás. Bueno, después de todo nosotros no somos las estrellas aquí, ¿cierto?

La mayoría de todos aquí no sabe quienes somos, ni saben de nuestra existencia siquiera. Así es mejor.

Casi me parto de la risa al ver como Argentina festejaba porque "Relatos Salvajes" estaba arrasando con los premios. Enseguida fueron unos tipos de seguridad a calmarlo porque estaba haciendo mucho escándalo. El rubio refutó un "Che pará, ¿que no ve que es mi momento?" a lo que Chile quien estaba a su lado murmuba cosas como que ese weon ya lo tenía harto siempre con sus escándalos.

Por otro lado Cuba platicaba con República Dominicana sobre que ya era hora de algo así, que estar pegados siempre a las cosas de los yankees no era nada bueno, y no sé que más dijo que no escuché; mientras seguía esperando a ver si lo galardonaban en alguna de sus nominaciones.

Observé a una Colombia algo fastidiada porque Venezuela la hostigaba con sus platicas de la globalización, del petróleo, del fracking, del desabastecimiento, y no sé que otras cosas. Todo cambió cuando se alzó y aplaudió porque "La distancia más larga" se había llevado el galardón a mejor opera prima. Hasta Colombia la abrazó y felicitó sinceramente. Que tierno momento fue ese debo decir.

Me encantó ver a Guatemala, El Salvador, Costa Rica, Nicaragua y Honduras, sentados juntos hablando sobre las películas, que aunque no estuviera ninguna de ellos, era tan agradable verlos ahí disfrutando del evento. Aunque varios de ellos no me traguen jeje. Quiero mucho a esos chamacos.

Fue gracioso que papá y yo casi explotaramos de risa con las tonterías de Eugenio Derbez y Santiago Segura.

Normalmente no nos haría gracia y seguro luego entraríamos en una discusión ridícula y sin sentido. De verdad que a veces todos somos y actuamos tan estúpidos cuando de acentos y modismos se trata. Aun tenemos un largo camino para que se nos quite lo estúpidos pero, ahí la llevamos.

Realmente no tuve muchas nominaciones esta vez. Se podría decir que la más relevante fue "La leyenda de las momias de Guanajuato". La animación sacando la casta por el país esta vez. La verdad espero que vuelva a ser esta misma categoría quien la vuelva a sacar el año que viene.

Me decepcionó un poco ver que no gané. Pero me alegré también al ver que fue "O menino e o mundo" el premiado. Brasil se lo merecía con esa obra de arte.

Me distraje un poco escuchando con atención a Antonio Banderas. Jamás pensé que un hombre como él tuviera la boca tan llena de razón. Pero es verdad. Si no nos defendemos entre nosotros, ¿quién lo va a hacer?

Unidos somos más.

Terminaba de escucharlo cuando oí ruidos raros un poquito más atrás. Papá Toño y el tío Portugal discutían con Francia. ¿Qué hacía él aquí?

—Ya te lo dije mon ami, estoy prácticamente invitado porque soy co-productor de "La sal de la tierra".

Ahh. Así que era eso. Ya veo.

—¡Me importa un coñazo Francis! Te lo he dicho muchas veces desde el anterior con mi pequeño Panamá, esto es prácticamente una reunión familiar. ¿Has oído? ¡FAMILIAR!

—Espanha é certo. Apenas dois de nós estamos aqui com nossos filhos. Então é melhor você sair daqui.

—¡Mon dieu, mais comme on dit que pour moi! ¡Yo soy su familiar también!

—Pero lejano, además, acabamos de decirte que es familiar muy íntimo este concurso, familia núcleo Francia, tenéis que entender eso.

—¡Pare! ¡França fora daqui, eu tenho certeza que só vêm para perverter os nossos filhos!

Me maté de risa al oír al tío Portugal en ese plan, peor aun cuando prácticamente lo sacó a patadas del lugar. Mis hermanos estaban igual o peor que yo, burlándose de aquel francés. No es que me desagradara Francia pero... bueno, a veces si me desagrada un poco debo aceptarlo, sin contar el pasado; aunque no hay rencores.

En fin, el punto es que esto era muy gracioso de cualquier forma.

Suspiré.

Me perdí en la nada y casi ni puse atención a los siguientes premios. Ni siquiera sé cuanto tiempo pasé ahí sentado en mi asiento. De pronto, sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y giré mi cabeza.

—Papá, ¿pasa algo?

—Amo cuando me llamas papá.

Rodé los ojos. Fue inconsciente, no sé, ni lo pensé. Solo se me salió.

—Te pregunté que si ocurre algo, Toño. — Volví mi vista al escenario con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Tenías que arruinarlo?

Reímos.

—¿Como va a pasarme algo a mí? Mírate tú, estás distraído, no poness atención a las premiaciones, ¿qué te pasa, eh? ¿es por los premios? Descuida, sé que el próximo año tú tend...

—¡Oh no! No es por eso. — Dije con sinceridad.

—¿Entonces?

Últimamente todos dicen que cambié. En varios aspectos o diferencias. Por ejemplo, Cuba dice que porque ya no vamos de fiesta por ahí, que me volví un aburrido. Obviamente bromea y todo sigue bien entre nosotros. Argentina ha comentado que a veces hasta extraña como lo jodía tanto con el fútbol, que ya no le pongo pasión a eso, pues. Jajaja, ese chico.

Venezuela dice que todo es porque paso mucho tiempo con "el imperio", que se me están pegando sus mañas. No sé a que se refiere con eso. Además, no es que yo quiera pasar mucho tiempo con Alfred, es que estoy obligado a pasarlo. No voy a negar que a veces, ¡solo a veces! Me divierto con él. Pero no le diré jamás eso a mis hermanos o me joderán por toda la eternidad.

Como sea, el punto es que no he cambiado, más bien ellos han cambiado conmigo, ¿cierto? Muy probablemente ellos también han cambiado y yo por estar con mis líos no lo noto... ¿cierto?...

—¿Hijo?

Si... tiene que ser así. No pude volverme un aburrido... ¿verdad?

—¡México!

—¿Eh?

—Te he preguntado algo. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Antonio... ¿me volví un aburrido?

Al ver su cara vi que se desconcertó con la pregunta. Como que no se esperaba algo así. Y lo comprendo.

Luego de unos segundos se rió y amplió una sonrisa.

—Bueno... Si tú eres un aburrido, entonces yo soy la Reina Isabel.

—Papá... — Rodé mis ojos otra vez como exigiendo una mejor respuesta. Él dejó de reír y recuperó la compostura.

—Vale, vale. ¿Porque dices eso? Está bien, entiendo que tanto yo como tus hermanos te hemos notado algo raro últimamente. Pero debe ser pasajero lo que te está pasando. ¿Verdad?

Lo miré porque él también me miraba. Me sentí como un niño pequeño pidiendo consejos o haciendo preguntas absurdas. Maldición, que patético.

—Mmm. Si, supongo.

Ni siquiera sé porque carajos dije eso.

—Vale, Mex, anímate, ¿si? Esto es una fiesta familiar, solo yo, tus hermanos, tu tito Portugal y tu primo Brasil. Se supone que disfrutemos y seamos felices por un rato. ¿Está bien?

Sonrió y por alguna razón yo también.

—Tu tocayo Antonio dijo palabras muy certeras.

Él rió, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Y si, dijo cosas en las que dio en el clavo. Banderas tiene mucha razón. A pesar de que el pasado no fue lo mejor, tenemos algo fuerte que nos une y lo estamos perdiendo. Personalmente no quiero que eso suceda. A Arthur y a Francis les ocurrió con todos sus pequeños, y no sabes lo que esos hombres cambiaron luego de eso. Vosotros los observáis normalmente así, pero yo los conozco desde hace mucho y créeme, cambiaron. No os quiero perder, a ti y a tus hermanos, no otra vez, no del todo, no quiero cambiar.

Ya no me miraba cuando terminó de hablar. Se sentó en el asiento de al lado y vi como entregaban el premio a la mejor actriz. Pasaron unos segundos en que ninguno dijo nada. Y es que a mí no se me ocurría nada. ¿Como iba a refutar o contrarrestar unas palabras como esas?...

Me removió todo. Hasta siento como mi cabeza se llena de recuerdos y como mis ojos se van aguar, pero no lo permito.

—... Creo que, ella no era mi favorita para el premio.

Así es. No soy nada inteligente y rompo el hielo tan delicadamente como si fuera con un martillo.

—¿Uh?... Bueno, a mí me gustó pero creo que...

Un bote vacío de palomitas de maíz llegó hasta la cabeza del español. No tardó un segundo en levantarse y dirigirse a los demás chicos con el bote en manos.

—¡¿Es esta la educación que os he enseñado?! ¿Quién fue hmm?

Se formó una ola de comentarios y culpas echadas a los demás, nos shitaron muchas veces desde adelante, que ridículo estábamos haciendo pero a mí me daba mucha risa.

¿Saben? Que bueno que vine. Estoy disfrutando mucho esto. La primera vez con Panamá fue muy a las prisas, no fue televisada esta cosa, y todos estábamos incómodos porque no sabíamos ni que.

Ahora, me siento más en familia. Suena raro pero si. Es como si visitaras una familia que tenías olvidada, y te das cuenta que de verdad los quieres mucho.

¿Podría ser esto un inicio de que recordemos que somos familia y que unidos hacemos más? ¿Podría ser el parteaguas de una reivindicación familiar? No lo sé. Todos aquí tenemos muchos prejuicios tontos aún.

Solo se que estoy disfrutando este día como hace mucho no disfrutaba un día.

00000000000000000

¿Porqué escribí esto? Vi los premios y la verdad salió esta cosa. ¿Porqué desde el punto de vista de México? Porque soy mexicano y tratar el punto de vista de otro país que no es el tuyo siempre es riesgoso. Si, se nota que mi México es distinto. Pero bueno, es mi México y por eso diseño su actitud a mi manera, incluído eso de que a mi opinión, México habría cambiado mucho con todas estas circunstancias que le están pasando.

Ya. Es todo. Les mando un maullido a los que leyeron esto.

*Errores ortográficos corregidos.


End file.
